<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Sketchbooks, Chocolate Bars, and Roses by CravingCraze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713502">Of Sketchbooks, Chocolate Bars, and Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze'>CravingCraze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asking Out, Flirting, M/M, New Relationship, alternative universe, flower shop au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day was a lonely day for Evan.</p><p>Tragically single at twenty one, with no dating experience whatsoever was a major step back for him. Not to mention that during the romantic month of February, many couples were buying roses and bouquets for their partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen &amp; Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Sketchbooks, Chocolate Bars, and Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentines Day was a lonely day for Evan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tragically single at twenty one, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no dating experience whatsoever </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a major step back for him. Not to mention that during the romantic month of February, many couples were buying roses and bouquets for their partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least he was working Valentines Day, so he wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too plagued </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tortured by the continuous reminder that he was alone and probably would be forever. He had the bright, beautiful flowers to keep him company (with a little cactus too. It was just starting to sprout!), and multiple orders to fill out for people getting last minute presents, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for whatever reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and Connor Murphy, local graphic designer that didn’t go to college and somehow made big bucks designing build boards or posters, who liked to come in and sketch plants. Was he single? Evan didn’t know. Was he the most beautiful person Evan had ever seen? Well, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Occasionally, Connor would buy a flower or two, claiming it was for his mother, and once he even bought a Venus Flytrap for his room, claiming it was full of bugs and needed some way to dispose of them. He gave Evan regular updates on how it was doing, and during the months of winter, discovered he could buy bugs at the store to feed it. Sometimes he’d show Evan videos of it eating a cricket, which, well, Evan didn’t want to see a dead cricket, but it clearly fascinated Connor, so he stuck with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even named the flytrap Ventus, because apparently that’s what he thought they were called when he was a kid, and decided to use it for nostalgia purposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, no matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to ask Connor out with him, he just couldn’t, because then he’d ruin </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Connor, and he’d be even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Valentines Day, which was something he didn’t want, quite frankly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Actually, Connor did mention taking someone out that night, but he’d be around during his work hours, so it was totally fine. Evan wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous </span>
  </em>
  <span>or anything. Connor had a life to live, and he wasn’t going to wait around for Evan to make a move or drop hints (he did drop hints, they were just very subtle).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the small flower shop a half an hour to ten, so he could get everything set up for opening. It was a basic routine to do, he just had to bring plants inside from the warehouse, set them up, and make them look pretty. After that, he organized the money inside the register, and watered whatever plants needed it. When the store opened, he flipped the little sign in front to ‘Open’ and unlocked the main door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first two hours, business was slow, but that was usual, so Evan took stock of their plants and read, as occasional customers came in to buy flowers, roses, mainly, and would rush out to most likely apologize to whoever they were going out with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around noon, Evan took a small break to eat a honey and jelly sandwich, along with those little heart candies because it was fine to treat himself once and awhile, he reasoned to himself, as he kept an eye out for any customers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his lunch break, he restocked again, and an hour later, around one thirty, Connor showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a thick, black leather jacket to protect himself from the harsh cold outside, accompanied with a purple hat, black gloves, jeans, and combat boots. Despite the harshness of this outfit, Connor’s oak brown hair that flowed onto his shoulders seemed to soften all these features, as well as the little smile he wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentines Day, Ev,” Connor pulled up one of the high stools inside the shop to the counter and took a seat on it,  resting his elbows on the counter. “Sucks you gotta work today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan shook his head with a giggle. “And stay at home, eating chocolate by myself, reminded by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>tragically </span>
  </em>
  <span>single I am? No, this is a g-good distraction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you don’t have to part with chocolate…” Connor mused innocently, before sliding over a bar of chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan grabbed it and looked at the other in surprise. “Connor! Y-you didn’t have to do this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to,” the latter shrugged, smiling. “I have another so we can bond on being single together,” he showed him as he pulled out his sketchbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know we were, we were g-getting each other stuff! Hold on!” Evan turned around, and blushed, realizing this was his time to shine. He didn’t usually give out free flowers, so his boss didn’t mind it if a few went missing. He decided to grab a yellow one with a red tint first, which represented friendship and falling in love, Lavender, which was for enchantment, and a red rose, which well, was self explanatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He practically shoved the wrapped flowers into the man’s hands with a flushed face, hoping he got the message clear and straight away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course Connor </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to </span>
  </em>
  <span>notice the red rose first. God, he was so stupid. “Is this..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan looked away, blushing. “Whatever you’re thinking, it, it’s probably t-true…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor seemed to stare at the flowers for a long time, before slowly opening his sketchbook, and sliding it towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What stared back was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just more beautiful and two dimensional. He was wearing his trademark polo and khakis, with the little apron that held his name tag on.  He flipped through it in awe, as Connor watched with endearment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why am I a cactus?” He snorted, seeing his face seemingly imprinted on a potted cactus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit. What?” Connor pulled the sketchbook around and groaned. “Fuck, that was from when I was trying to draw a cactus but you were talking with me, so I… combined you both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan shook his head, observing every plant and version of himself hiding in the pages of the sketchbook. Connor </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let him look in it until now, and Evan could see why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he shut it after he was done flipping through it, Connor said, “You know, I was going to ask you out to dinner when you were done with your shift. You game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Evan replied enthusiastically, and almost a bit too loudly. “Y-Yes, I’d love to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And well, so what if he wasn’t tragically single anymore? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed!! Expect more soon!! Please remember to comment and leave kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>